shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubame Jin
"The Six" Tsubame Jin is one of Networks commanders and leader of Inteligence Sect, specializing in spying. He is one of few commanders who does not use Rokushiki. Tsubame has five other personalities within him, which he shares his body with his Devil Fruit; Suzu, Penguin, Owl, Tsurume and Mizuri. Each of his personalities have their own customized mechanical arm, Scar, made so it reacts with transformation, shifting its shape. Appearance Tsubame : While himself, Tsubame is a tall man with black clothing, pale skin, white hair and bright-blue eyes. Most of the time he wears black sunglasses. Suzu : '''Suzu, only female within Tsubame's personalities, has a petite body, dark, azure hair, black eyes and pale skin. She wears mostly white, long sleeved shirt and dark blue mini-skirt, along with black socks and black shoes. She has scars on her back. '''Penguin : Penguin is the shortest of personalities, and looks like kid. He has blond hair, pale skin, and blue eye. He has an eye-patch, and mostly wears a blue jacket, black pants and shoes with a white scarf. Owl : Tallest and strongest of Tsubame's forms, Owl is a muscular man with pale skin. He wears a white mask, camo-pants, brown boots and camo-shirt with two belts going across his chest, forming an X. He has also gatling as an arm. Tsurume : '''Tsurume is swordsman of Tsubame's personalities. His hair and eyes are a similar color; right side is bright red and left black. He wears a dark brown scarf, white T-shirt, dark-grey pants and white sneakers. He also carries a sword with him. '''Mizuri : Personality Tsubame prefers avoid using. He looks almost like Tsubame, but has black hair and eyes. He dresses in a black hakama, white haori, black cloak and geta. Personality Tsubame : Tsubame is distant and calculative person who prefers to keep his distance and is willing to do anything to complete his missions, even to kill people. It is rare for him to show any emotions, except anger. Suzu : '''Opposite to Tsubame, Suzu is carefree and cheerful nature who often smiles. She is only stops smiling in few cases, including when she is angered or she wonders something. Suzu tends forget her missions when seeing handsome guys, even if her was supposed to take them out. '''Penguin : Penguin likes keep his distance to people and rarely speaks, but is still quite childish. If he finds candy or other sweets, it might take few hours from Tsubame to change back to himself. Penguin can kill people almost without guilt. Owl : Owl acts like some kind of Superhero; once he finds a man he considers "Evil" he will attack him. Owl may look though, but is actually quite soft and can leave his jobs half-way done if something makes him feel sorry for target. Tsurume : '''Even more gentle person that Owl who hates killing, and prefers to knock his targets out instead. He often gets depressed when people die in front of him. '''Mizuri : Mizuri is cold and carefree, who often gets carried away. Once he finds something he wants to know, he won't stop until he finds the answer, much to Tsubame's headache. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Tsurume : Tsuru has shown to be quite talented swordsman, able to slice bullets and cannonballs from mid-air almost with no effort. When using his blade against enemies, he prefers use blunt side of his katana. Hand to Hand Combat Tsubame : Tsubame uses mostly close-combat aside his gun, and is quite talented in it. His style ressembles combination of Jujutsu ''and ''Savate. Owl : Owl relies mostly in brute strenght and his gatling arm in combat. His style ressembles Free-style wrestling and Combat Sambo. He is unable to grab targets with his both arms, as left one is gattling gun. Tsurume : Has also some talent in martial arts, and combines his sword techniques with powerful kicks. Mizuri : Like Tsurume, Mizuri also prefers kicking, as he uses his gun to beat his oppoenents down. Marksmanship Tsubame : Tsubame has somewhat good accuracy, but lowest range. Suzu : Suzu is not that accurate, but cowers that with her fire-speed, as she is able to kill several targets in mere moments. Penguin : '''Most accurate of personalities. Penguin can hit his targets from far away, being able to land headshot easily from one kilometer. '''Owl : Like Suzu, Owl also relies serial fire, but mostly uses his weapon from mid- and close-range. Mizuri : Mizuri has shown to be quite accurate, but loses in rapid-fire to Suzu and Owl. He is bit more accurate than Tsubame, but not as accurate as Penguin. Physical Strength Owl : '''Owl has immense physical strenght, bein able to toss heavy objects easily with one hand. Agility '''Tsubame : '''Tsubame can keep up most targets, but faster charecters are problem to him. '''Suzu : '''Suzu is most agile of group, and hardest to catch. Combined with her rapid-fire weapons and agility, she is formiable foe. '''Tsurume : While Suzu is most agile, Tsurume is fastest of team, and even suprasses Suzu in speed. Mizuri : Mizuri is also fast runner and is good avoiding attacks, but loses with both to Suzu and Tsurume. Endurance Tsubame : '''Tsubame is able to take lot damage before collapsing. '''Owl : '''Owl has lot stamina, and he is able to keep fighting long and run long distances without getting tired. '''Tsurume : '''Tsurume has as much stamina as Tsubame, and is able to jump up to 5 meters. '''Mizuri : Mizuri has most stamina in group, and he does not get tired easily; after running entire day around city, Mizuri was not even tired. Weapons Tsubame : '''Tsubame's choice of weapon is special-made '''shotgun; it has large barrel and ammo, making it formiable threat. Suzu : Suzu uses two special-made, customized rapid-fire pistols, each one able to store 25 bullets. Penguin : Penguin is sniper of team, and uses special made Sniper Riffle. Owl : Owl uses his Scar as his weapon ; Gatling Arm. Tsurumi : '''Tsurumi is only sword user of group, and uses as his weapon special '''katana. It has no guard, and sheath has black and white Tao-symbol on it. Mizuru : '''Weapon of Mizuru is '''6-barrel revover. Scar Scar is mechanical arm used by Tsubame, and changes shape depending wich form Tsubame is using. Scar is pretty much only common thing between bodies. Tsubame : '''Tsubame has plain, red hand as Skar with ability called Bullet Punch'. Tsubame is able to fire gun inside arm to shoot his fist to boost power of his attack, and even send bar of iron flying. '''Suzu :' Suzu has Rapid Fire mode in her Skar, allowing her turn normal pistol to machine gun in mere moments. Her hand is pink, and has spider-symbol on it. Penguin : Penguin has white arm with soul-symbol and Contact Link in it; He can attach cord to his gun to increase his accuracy. Owl : Owl's Scar is most unusual of groups arms, taking form of Gatling Gun. Tsurumi : '''Tsurumi's arm has no special action. It is black/red like users hair and eyes, and has round mark in middle of back of the hand, colored opposite way than other side. (Right side of hand is red and half of ball is black, and opposite). '''Mizuru : '''When Mizuru surfaces, Scar turns jetblack arm with bullet holes in it. It posesses unique move called '''Finger Gun, as there is hidden gun inside arm. Devil Fruit For further information: Kojin Kojin no Mi Summary, Type, Paramecia Usage : Allows user change his body depending personality active. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friend Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? destroyed Luffy irl made all the emperor kill Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? I stole this OC from someone else because I'm a little bitch Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Consider Mizuri as cold Luffy. Pictures MimizuRevolver.png|Mizuri's Revovler SuzumeWeapon.png|Suzu's custom pistols. PenguinSniper.png|Penguin and Sniper TsubameShotgun.png|Tsubame's Shotgun TsubameArm.png|Tsubame Scar MimizuArm.png|Mizuru's "Scar" PenguinArm.png|Penguin "Scar" SuzumeArm.png|Suzu Arm TsuruArm.png|Tsurume Arm OwlArm.png|Owl's weapon and Scar MizuzuFingerGun.png|Finger Gun TsubameImpact.jpg.png|Bullet Punch Category:MakutaDethos Category:Network Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Spy Category:OC DONUT STEEL